You will be missed
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: Told from Jazmine's perspective with changes occasionally. An attack on Huey Freeman And his Wife Jazmine Freeman has cause a death in the family. Jazmine will stop at nothing to find out who killed her husband and cause her family so much pain.
1. chapter 1

(a/n) I don't know where I was going with this but it kept popping up in my head and someone might like it so I'm writing wataahhh

Told in the form of like diary entries By jazmine Freeman

 ** _He's dead._**

Those words stung me so deep to my core, filled me with a pain I never experienced before. The pain I'm enduring now didn't even match up to what Riley just told me.

 ** _He's actually dead I'll never be able to talk to my Huey again._**

I lay on my bed with our daughter carisma thinking of what could have been if only things turned out for the better.

"Mommy why did this have to happen what did you and daddy ever do to deserve this?" she said a tear falling from her emerald eyes with flecks of maroon splattered around.

"I don't know for sure but what I do know is that they couldn't handle the truth so they took it upon themselves to change that" I said wiping the tear from her eye and embracing her.

It all happened so quick one second we were at a protest for Interracial marriage rights. It was going good there were mixed guest speakers, couples and little children explaining the struggles of being mixed which I thought was pretty funny considering everything they were saying was exactly what I was experiencing when I was younger.

Let me take you a couple months back to get you caught up because like Huey would always say "People can't read your mind, you have to explain yourself jazz" I said mimicking his monotone voice with stoic scowl facial expression.

 ***Flashback**

"See Jazmine with a protest you can change anyone's prospective on any issue wether it be food or death" He said wiping his mocha skin damp with sweat.

He was so peaceful and even worse he was just attending because I wanted him too he was so hesitant to go seeing people had been targeting me because we were officially together now but I forced him to go.

"I know just like I changed you prospective on going to this nice peaceful protest and everything turned out perfect.

We got into his matte Black Nissan leaf which granddad got him right after highschool graduation as a present saying " It's electric so you don't have to worry about using up all my money boy".

We turned out onto the overpass and that's where it all happened.

 ***Bang *crash *Pop ***

The car lost control and started rolling on it's ride side picking up speed as it flew closer to the edge.

I opened my eyes for a split second scared at what I was going to see, glass shards were flying everywhere and the wheezing sound of the popped tires could be heard .

Then I looked to my left the left airbag was deployed just as mine was but it was covered in a crimson liquid. Huey lay faced down on the airbag shifting in his seat slightly as the car rolled over the edge of the overpass flying toward the ground.

You know that feeling you get when you go down a high-speed rollercoaster it felt like that but three times as worst. The car smashed the ground at full force the collision making me go unconscious and that was the last thing I remember.

 ***End**

I woke up in the hospital surrounded by the people who loved me the most including my parents, Riley and Cindy, Granddad and my only daughter Carisma.

Everyone looked at me with warm smiles which usually made me happy but something in my own little world felt out of balance then all the memories from the car crash flew through my brain like a freight train.

I tried to hop up out of the hospital bed but that idea quickly diminished as the excruciating pain made it's way through my arms and legs, to top that off I noticed the throbbing painful headache I was fighting hard to forget earlier.

 ** _"Where's HUEY!"_**

 ** _No response_**.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS HUEY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

I found myself asking questions and receiving no replies which was unusual.

Everyone just stared at me with sadness eating away at there face. Then finally a doctor came in the room telling my family that visiting hours were over for the intensive care side of the hospital.

So that's where I was intensive care.

But I didn't feel that bad but the injuries the doctor read of his flip clipboard seemed to say otherwise.

"Probable concussion, shattered collarbone, three broken ribs, and a broken right leg."

Read off what looks to be my assigned doctor who looked to be in his mid 30's full beard with a buzz cut on top. Then he looked at me started shaking his head for whatever reason then walked back out into the hallway his footsteps making my head throb even more.

But right now all I could think about is Huey and his health conditions, injuries, and who the hell to be held responsible for causing this accident.

The last thing I remember is blacking out either from the pain I was experiencing or the drugs they pumped into my system to make me forget all about my current situation. I woke up the next day as the sun flew through the open curtains in my room, Disgusting oatmeal and an apple off to my far right on a nightstand like table.

I was feeling actually much better some of the wires from earlier had been removed and the drugs were wearing off but my headache was gone so that was a start. I pushed my call button near my pillow for some assistance maybe someone could get me something that wouldn't get up and walk out of the bowl and close my curtains.

Soon a short lady with a lab coat hugging the floor came to my bedside asking "what's wrong honey do you need something?" so I nodded my head so she asked "well whatever you need I can help" with a small smile.

I nodded my head and told her "I need some real food vegetables only and if you don't have that can I get some pork free jello, oh and can you close my curtains the sun is killing me?.

She got up closed the curtains and came back to me nodding at my request for jello and left the room closing the door behind her.

I sat in silence I didn't want to watch TV or be so weak that I couldn't make my own food I wanted to be with Huey and my daughter making memories at Granddad's house or shopping with Cindy at the mall.

She came back a few minutes later with a mountain of jello I made sure was pork free before she placed it on the tray near my face. It was a greenish color and it wobbled at the slightest movement.

I ate it and even though it slid right down my throat without chewing it it stopped my hunger somewhat and that's all that matters.

The previous doctor whom told me my injuries and the extent of the crash greeted me as he walked into my room with his usual grey flip clipboard.

"So Mrs.Freeman your conditions seem to be stable enough to let you go in a couple hours if you stay stable any questions?" He said not even looking up at me.

"Ye-Yes do you have a Huey Freeman enrolled in the hospital he's my Husband and I need to know if he's okay or not?" I asked on the brink of crying as tears welled up in my eyes.

He looked at me and shook his head like before then walked out of my room like he hadn't heard a word I said.

 ** _"DAMNIT WHY WON'T ANYONE ANSWER ME?"_** I said screaming as loud as I could.

Once again I blacked out but this time I awoke in the familiar Robert Freeman residence to people looking down at me.

"How did I get here?" I asked concerned. One moment I was hooked up to several machines next minute I'm sprawled out on a velvet couch with my family around me.

"You see cutie pie the doctor said we could take you or leave you there for some more testing so we took you out and brought you here a couple minutes ago" Granddad told me finishing his orange juice.

"Okay I'm here but where's Huey?" I said with confusion.

"After the crash both of you were hurt so bad that you had to be airlifted to the hospital and that's not the worst of it the drive attempted to leave the scene" my father cut in not answering my question.

"Daddy I don't care anymore can someone answer my simple fucking question?" I said getting fed up with the situation.

"I don't care how old you are you will not curse at your father" my mother cut it as well.

I rolled my eyes not caring about anything she had to say. I have been covering for her for years every night she snuck a guy in the house when my dad was working supporting us to have sex and I never told. So she couldn't tell me shit.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so fed up if everyone stopped besting around the bush and just answered me" I retorted ready to get up and leave.

Then Riley came up to me and in the first time in a long time he hugged me and not a baby hug a I'm sorry hug and it scared me more that he was crying which he never does.

After he embraced me he pulled away and wiped his eyes before finally answering my questions.

"He-Hes gone Jazmine when the other person hit both of you he got knocked unconscious and when y'all fell over t-to the overpass and you blacked out and arrived at the hospital he passed as soon as he got a r-room" he said his words getting caught in his throat multiple times.

I was happy someone answered my questions then it hit me like a car (no pun intended) My Huey my Husband, My best friend, My everything was gone and there was nothing I could do to change that someone took him from me.

 ** _I never even got to say goodbye_**.

When I snapped out of my thoughts I felt the hot wet tears dripping onto my bruised hands as I let it all out. I couldn't stop the tears as they fell and continued to fall or my heart rate increasing as I rocked myself on the couch.

All of this had to be a lie, Huey's the strongest person I know he wouldn't just leave me or Carisma without a fight. I know he dosen't believe in God but I pray God spares him and takes me instead.

After an hour the crying had stopped and not because I wanted it to because I had used up all my tears my eyes burned and had a salty crust starting to form around the perimeter. My nose leaked onto my plain white tee and my whole body felt cold as ice.

Cindy tried to comfort me and it helped a little she reminded me that "If I know Huey he wouldn't want you to be crying over him like this he would want you to be happy and celebrating his death" which was somewhat true but I could help it.

His funeral was set for the next day so when night fell I stayed staring at the ceiling in his old shared room on his queen sized bed thinking of what could have been tears rolling off my face and onto his pillow.

 ** _God his scent was so intoxicating it made me feel safe and loved and most of all protected._**

 ** _Now my protector was gone and I am vurneable to the outside elements._**

I moved his pillow from up under my head and embraced it in my arms like it was Huey himself even kissing it a few times. I cried into it making sure not to get it dirty with my snot and fell asleep breathing in his scent.

The next morning I cleaned myself up taking a long well deserved shower making sure to keep my bandages from drenched in the warm water.

I hopped out of the steaming hot shower to brush my teeth and fix my hair for the funeral. I wore an all black dress that stopped at my knees and one of his light hoodie's over top.

Cindy drove us to Chicago which was a long way considering she just started driving a while ago. When we arrived we stayed with the Freeman's aunt cookie who was really sweet and caring towards everyone I met her once before but that was before me and Huey started dating.

"Oh, baby it's okay he's with God now" she said tears drowning her face as she embraced me in a hug.

I felt safe and loved it's amazing every Freeman I come into contact with makes me feel like I'm loved and free from harm even more so than my own parents which is pretty sad.

Rev. Rollo goodlove came all the way from Woodcrest with us to do the ceremony and I wasn't mad at the idea I just wanted someone you know.

 ** _Not money hungry._**

But nevertheless he did a good job a few people started to speak some of those people being Granddad, Riley, aunt cookie and even Cairo and Dewey.

 ** _Then it was my turn._**

I walked slowly to the podium where Huey lay in a open box casket he didn't looked mangled, bruised, or beaten he just looked out of it.

All eyes where on me as the Rev. Announced me.

"And if you don't know this is jazmine Freeman the now young widow of Huey Freeman and she has a few words closing off this funeral thank you.

 ** _And with that it was my time to speak_**.

The tears started flowing immediately as I spoke " As you all know I was there right next to Huey the day we were struck my an unknown attacker. Huey and I have one daughter carisma whom I'm sure you've all met by now" I said chuckling as she ran up next to me and hugged my leg.

"We have shared countless adventures, told many stories, done so many activities and I thought it would last a lifetime but I was wrong".

"Huey was everything he kept me safe he taught me how to defend myself and how to be strong, bold, and have confidence and I thank him for everything he has done for me and everyone in this room.

 ** _Then I broke down once again._**

"Why did they have to take him from me, from us they should have took me instead he had things going on in his life, he had a future and some person just took that away because they couldn't handle the truth.

I walked off the stage my mascara running down my cheeks and my eyes red. I walked up to Huey and Carisma kissed him as did I one last time. Everyone watched and not a word was said once I got up and left everyone followed silently.

"That's the last time I'll ever get to see him alive why didn't they take me?" I asked leaving the car with everyone again.

 ** _They all looked at me and spoke._**

"Jazmine if you had died he would be in your place telling the world the same things honey no one wants to die but maybe that was God's plan" Cindy said.

 ** _I didn't say a word._**

"Yeah, she's right jazmine and it wasn't your fault it was that bitch nigga who hit y'all, you have any idea who it was?" Riley asked me his tone of voice seeping with anger and hurt.

"No Riley I barely got to see anything before it all went black" I responded my mind blank. All I could think about was him.

"Stop cursing boy I don't care how old ya are and it's okay cutie pie we'll get over this" Granddad said sighing cause he knew he was wrong.

"You guys are his blood and yet you seem to be at peace with his passing, I'm not gonna forget about Huey nor get over it I can't believe you even said that" I said staring out the window something was up I could feel it.

Seconds later a car swerved and almost hit us but instead people jumped out the back.

They broke Cindy's windows which she complained about even though masked men where kidnapping us.

I tried to make out who it was before i got hit over the head with a pistol and blacked out once again.

(A/N) I really like this story and I hope you will to review


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
